Algo Básico
by H. Venus
Summary: En los brazos de él podía sentirse protegido y amado, desechando por completo su nombre… “Loveless”...
1. Las Horas Restantes Del Día

_No tengo porque mentir... esta ha sido una historia difícil, no solo por el hecho de ser mi primer Fic yaoi, sino porque en estos momentos me siento tan Ritsuka que me tiendo a confundir... _

_No me siento muy bien emocionalmente, por lo que seré breve con este inicio..._

_Disclaimer: Loveless es propiedad de Kouga Yun. Esta es una historia creada por diversión y no recibo ningún tipo de pago por hacerlo._

_Dedicada: Para las personas que idealizan el amor y a las personas... no todo está perdido, la persona ideal sigue ahí afuera... búsquenla y escriban su propia historia de amor._

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

_**Algo Básico** _

**Capítulo I**

**Las Horas Restantes Del Día**

El aire mecía acompasadamente las copas de los árboles en medio de la noche, ya no había gente caminando por las calles y mucho menos coches, un silencio sepulcral habitaba en la ciudad, todas las luces apagadas y cada quien durmiendo tranquilamente para iniciar un nuevo día. La ventana que normalmente estaba abierta ahora se encontraba bien cerrada, dejando un ambiente cálido en la habitación completamente en penumbras, donde el único sonido era el tic tac del reloj.

Sin embargo él no podía dormir… en esa perfecta noche no podía lograr conciliar el sueño por la simple razón de que era la primera noche que dormía con su combatiente; sus ojos lilas escrutaron las finas y delicadas facciones del adulto junto a él… el cabello rubio revuelto sobre la almohada, la camisa desabrochada… la blanca piel de su pecho… Torpemente buscó su celular en la mesa de noche, necesitaba ESE recuerdo… era hermoso, tenía que admitir que bajo la tenue luz de la Luna parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas. Definitivamente imprimiría esa foto al día siguiente…

Con delicadeza bordeó la marca de "Beloved"… en realidad soñaba con que un día en ese tierno cuello estaría grabado el nombre de "Loveless" y así estarían destinados a estar juntos por siempre… Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas apartando bruscamente sus dedos de la suave piel al descubrirse fantaseando como una chica enamorada; apenado volvió a su lugar en el pecho de Soubi… tal vez escuchando el suave sonido de su corazón lograría dormir…

- ¿No puedes dormir? – le preguntó la voz de terciopelo entreabriendo sus ojos zafiro.

- No – respondió haciendo un pequeño ronroneo mientras los dedos de Soubi acariciaban sus cabellos.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé – dijo mirándolo de reojo – Supongo que no estoy acostumbrado…

- ¿Quieres que me vaya?

- Claro que no – confesó con las mejillas ruborizadas.

Lentamente sintió como Soubi se movía impulsándolo para que quedara con la espalda pegada a la cama y el peso del adulto sobre él.

- Soubi…

El adulto le dirigió una tierna mirada al notar como el color rojizo iba subiendo de tono aprovechando su desconcierto para unir sus labios a los suyos. Ritsuka se negó en un principio empujándolo suavemente… pero su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar a la sensación de la lengua de Soubi tratando de entrar en su boca, siendo vencido por esas emociones, abrió lentamente los labios… El beso se fue volviendo más intenso… mientras las manos del rubio rodeaban al niño por la espalda desnuda, sintiendo el contacto de su piel haciendo fricción en cada movimiento que parecía lanzarles corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo. Ritsuka gemía por lo bajo opacando sus sonidos en los labios de Soubi, para quien escuchar esos sonidos del niño lo provocaban más y más…a tal grado que no sabría si llegaría a poder controlarse. Agitado comenzó a descender por el cuello, llenándolo de besos… acariciándolo con su lengua y dejándole pequeñas mordidas que amenazaban con volver loco al chico, se sentía tan bien que no quería que se detuviera. Los dedos de Ritsuka se entrelazaron entre las rubias hebras mientras intentaba hacer el menor ruido posible para que no fueran descubiertos.

- Te amo, Ritsuka – le susurró al oído mientras jugaba con su lóbulo.

Estaba erizado, extasiado, nervioso… sus manos acariciaban ansiosamente la espalda del adulto… clavándole las uñas cada que este lo mordía suavemente. Hasta que algo lo desconcertó… el cuello de Soubi estaba húmedo…

- Soubi, detente… - dijo preocupado tratando de sentarse para empujarlo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó con la agitación a flor de piel.

- Tu cuello… - acercó su mano comprobando que era sangre – Estás sangrando.

- Demonios – maldijo levantando un poco su cabello para que no se manchara – Será mejor que me vaya…

- ¡No! – exclamó sorprendiendo a Soubi y a él mismo por hacerlo – Es decir… puedes tomar un baño… además… tu camisa no se ha manchado porque no la tenías…

Sus mejillas quedaron de un color tan rojo que era fácil de ver a través de las penumbras. Soubi sonrío enternecido y asintió.

- ¿Quieres bañarte conmigo?

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, erizándole de las orejas a la cola.

- N-nn.o… te espero aquí…

El adulto asintió y se encaminó al baño, dejando cuidadosamente entreabierta la puerta…

Tentación…

Ritsuka no podía apartar sus ojos de la luz que se escapaba por la rendija… pudo escuchar como su ropa caía al suelo y el agua de la regadera que empezaba a correr… En su mente se creaban imágenes de el agua caliente acariciando la desnuda piel de Soubi… era tan tentador…

- ¡No pienses eso! – se reprimió avergonzado mientras revisaba la foto en su celular, había salido perfecta.

Ya tratando de pensar en otra cosa, se enfocó en el hecho de que últimamente las heridas de Soubi sangraban mucho… Ritsuka siempre llevaba consigo vendajes porque era inesperado cuando empezaría a brotar la sangre de ellas… pero había un hecho que lo asustaba un poco… era cada ves que Soubi y él se besaban o estaban demasiado juntos… ¿Sería por qué él le "pertenecía" a Seimei?

- No… él es mío… - murmuró sin dejar de mirar la foto, aunque nuevamente estaba asustado de haber reaccionado así.

Momentos después salió Soubi sólo con su pantalón, la piel aún ligeramente húmeda y cayendo algunas gotas del cabello.

- ¿Tienes alguna venda?

- Si – el chico abrió rápidamente el cajón mientras Soubi se sentaba a su lado dispuesto a dejarse curar.

Con delicadeza envolvió el fino cuello, temía lastimarlo pues aún se observaban algunas gotas rojas queriendo salir, terminó verificando que estuvieran bien puestos los vendajes mientras Soubi disfrutaba del suave contacto de las inocentes manos.

- ¿Te duele? – inquirió el ojilila sentados frente a frente.

- No… ni sentí que se abrieran las heridas…

- ¿Será por qué… tú y Seimei…?

Cayó al sentir el pecho de Soubi pegado a su rostro, lo había callado abrazándolo fuertemente.

- No digas tonterías… - sus dedos acariciaban tiernamente la mejilla del niño – Y aunque eso fuera verdad… no me separaría de ti…

- Soubi…

- Ven… vamos a dormir ¿Si?

Ritsuka asintió. Sin dejar de abrazarlo se volvieron a recostar, cuidando el adulto de cubrir bien el delicado cuerpo del chico bajo las sábanas, esta noche quería tenerlo para sí… porque mañana… mañana probablemente él se alejaría.

Y pensando esto, cayó nuevamente en un profundo sueño.

Los rayos entraban tenuemente por la ventana, adornando las paredes de un paisaje amarillento y naranja, rayos que intentaban colarse por el par de ojos lilas fuertemente cerrados defendiéndose a capa y espada.

- 5 Minutos más – pensó el chico girándose sobre sí en la cama.

Sus delicadas manos se extendieron acariciando con timidez el lecho vacío a su lado.

- No está – abrió rápidamente los ojos para contemplarse en la soledad de su habitación.

Se había ido.

Ritsuka se sentó en la cama dejando caer las sábanas que cubrían su torso desnudo empezando a sentir un poco de frío, su tersa piel blanca había pasado la noche entera cobijada entre los brazos de su combatiente y ahora al verse separado de este, una sensación tan fría como el ambiente embargaba su ser.

Trató de no deprimirse, aunque el soñaba con poder despertar a su lado, pero él no le había mentido… claramente le advirtió la noche anterior de que por la mañana empezaría su nuevo trabajo de profesor de artes en una preparatoria de la ciudad, por lo que se iría desde muy temprano.

Miró, aún con cierto aire somnoliento en el rostro, el reloj de su mesita de noche… para variar se le había olvidado poner el despertador, dejándole escasos 20 minutos para alistarse y llegar al colegio. Cualquier otra persona se hubiera levantado gritando y corriendo, pero él no era cualquier persona, en muchos aspectos era diferente.

- Nuevamente se la hecho tarde al señor Aoyagi – dijo con tono de desilusión la profesora de Literatura.

Acababa de terminar de pasar la lista, notando únicamente la ausencia del chico más apuesto de la clase e incluso del instituto. Dio un largo y pesado suspiro mientras miraba con disimulo el rostro de sus amigos.

- Yuiko-san – le llamó la profesora a la chica de cabello rosado que miraba con desesperación la puerta del aula.

- ¿Si, profesora?

- ¿Tiene idea de por qué esta ves ha llegado tarde el señor Aoyagi?

- No, profesora – respondió – No sé porque…

- Bien… sino llega en cinco minutos no le permitiré entrar a la clase…

Las chicas del salón miraron preocupadas a Yuiko, era extraño ver como la chica se había ganado amigas a lo largo del tiempo dejándole de adjuntar el título de "Novia de Ritsuka" puesto que ellas mismas habían comprobado que no era así, que difícilmente Ritsuka trataría bien a alguien…

- De seguro tuvo algún contratiempo – justificó una chica.

- No es asunto mío, tiene un horario y lo tiene que respetar.

- Pero… - Yuiko estaba a punto de objetar a favor del chico, cuando la puerta del aula se abrió - ¡Ritsuka-kun!

El ojilila levantó la mirada encontrando que todo su salón lo miraba atentamente, algo intimidado bajó la vista y caminó hacia su asiento.

- Señor Aoyagi – le llamó con poca paciencia la profesora - ¿Se dignará a darme los "Buenos días" o me ignorará como siempre hace?

El chico se detuvo en seco, aún con la mirada clavada en los "interesantes" azulejos del piso y con voz seca dijo.

- Buenos días…

Al parecer su día no había empezado bien…

Las clases transcurrieron sin ninguna novedad, llegando a ser incluso monótonamente aburridas para más de uno de los estudiantes. Yuiko y Yayoi apenas si le habían sacado unas cuantas palabras a Ritsuka, quien respondía al no quedarle de otra puesto que ignorarlos sería muy cruel considerando que eran sus amigos. Y justo cuando el chico pensaba que nada podía ser peor, la entrada sigilosa de la Orientadora en medio de la clase de Biología le dio a entender que al día aún le quedaban muchas horas y que cualquier cosa podía suceder.

Al menos agradeció que al ser cancelada la clase de Biología no subiría al laboratorio a abrir la rana como estaba programado, pero a cambio tuvieron una longeva plática sobre sus aspiraciones para el futuro.

- Ya están a escasos tres años de entrar a la Universidad y en algunos casos, su madurez emocional no va de acuerdo a su edad – esto último lo lanzó dirigiéndole una gélida mirada a los desinteresados ojos lila que la observaban.

- ¿Madurez emocional? – pensó mientras una risita burlona se curvaba en sus labios.

La mayoría de los alumnos del aula contaban con 16 años cumplidos, incluyéndolo a él y a su par de amigos, pero jamás se había puesto a pensar si era maduro emocionalmente o no… lo más probable era que no lo fuera, ya que si lo era… podría decirle sin ningún problema sus sentimientos a Soubi.

- Soubi – susurró apenas articulando sus labios con el sabor a miel en estos mientras su mente se remontaba a las vívidas escenas que aún recordaba de la noche anterior.

A cada uno le fue entregado varios folletos de diversas Universidades de la ciudad, cada una requiriendo un examen de selección de alto grado de dificultad; el solo hecho de leer todo lo que comprendía dicho examen le producía una fuerte jaqueca ¿Soubi había presentado ese examen?

- Obvio que si – se dijo con pesadumbre.

La Orientadora salió del salón, ofreciéndoles que en cualquier duda vocacional que tuvieran acudieran a ella como amiga y así podrían platicar para descubrir cual era la profesión ideal para cada uno.

- Tonterías – dijo Ritsuka mientras el salón completo se encontraba de pie o conversando de lo sucedido.

- Ritsuka-kun ¿Qué te gustaría estudiar?

- Hasta ahora no lo sé.

- A mí me gustaría estudiar Veterinaria – confesó la chica - ¿Y tú, Yayoi-san?

- Medicina… pero creo que está algo difícil poder entrar…

- Todavía quedan años para que te prepares – le animó muy a su modo Ritsuka – No te presiones ahora…

- Gracias, Ritsuka-san…

- ¿Soubi-san presentó el examen, verdad? – inquirió Yuiko.

- Si, pero jamás me ha platicado como es ni nada por el estilo…

- Al menos él puede ayudarte a estudiar ¿No crees?

- Si… supongo, pero creo que primero tengo que decidir a donde quiero entrar…

- ¿Arte Japonés? – preguntaron sus amigos al unísono.

- Eres bueno en la clase de Artes…

- Porque Soubi siempre se sienta horas a ayudarme hasta que me salgan bien las cosas – respondió con un leve rubor en las mejillas – Es normal.

- A lo mejor tienes cierto talento para eso ¿No crees? – le dijo Yuiko sonriendo.

- Neh… no creo… - dijo mientras escuchaba el timbre anunciando el inicio del receso - ¿Vamos?

- ¡Sip¡Hoy les preparé almuerzos a ambos!

- ¡Almuerzo hecho por Yuiko-san! – exclamó Yayoi recibiendo el suyo perfectamente envuelto en una tela de fresitas.

- Que gracioso eres, Yayoi-san – se río la pelirrosa mientras salían del aula de clases.

Como de costumbre, subieron de prisa a la azotea antes de que se inundara de otros chicos de diferentes años. Al parecer la mayoría le temía a Ritsuka y preferían mantener su distancia dejándoles, por lo general, la azotea para ellos solos.

Durante el camino, el chico había cedido a platicarles a sus amigos el hecho de que Soubi ahora era profesor de un colegio, cosa que en realidad no le caía en gracia contando que conviviría con varias personas de su misma edad, pero claro que suprimió esta última parte dejándoles sólo el dato de su nuevo trabajo.

- ¿Soubi-san de profesor? – dijo Yuiko mientras tomaban asiento a la sombra del cuarto de intendencia – Creo que… tendrá bastantes admiradoras.

- Ni quien lo niegue – completó Yayoi – Soubi-san es un hombre apuesto… lloverán las mujeres que querrán algo con él.

- Uhm… supongo – se limitó a comentar Ritsuka mientras comenzaba a comer – No lo sé.

- Siendo honestos… tú no pondrías atención a clases si tuvieras a Soubi-san de profesor ¿O si?

- Calla Yayoi-san – ordenó entrecerrando los ojos algo intimidado por el comentario.

- ¿No sientes… celos?

El chico miró a Yuiko tratando de disimular lo mejor posible para su siguiente mentira magistral.

- Claro que no.

- ¡No te creo! – exclamó la chica - ¡Yo me moriría de los celos!

- Pero yo no… - mintió – Él sabe lo que hace… no tengo porque estarlo vigilando.

- No he dicho nada de que lo vigiles, Ritsuka-kun, simplemente que es natural sentir celos cuando tu novio trata con muchas otras personas…

Optó por permanecer en silencio¿Novio? Odiaba usar ese termino entre ellos, aunque sabía que eran novios y que ya llevaban algunos años juntos… años en los que se habían dado la oportunidad de conocerse y tratarse… a tal punto de no poder estar separados por mucho tiempo.

Escuchó a sus amigos hablar de los programas de estudio de las Universidades, al parecer ellos ya tenían muy decidido lo que harían con su vida, mientras él… apenas si sabía que haría al día siguiente. Suspiró quedadamente mientras se ponía de pie siendo ignorado por ambos chicos. Algo lo mantenía intranquilo… eran ¿Celos?

- No – se dijo dejando descansar su cabeza en el barandal – Eso no…

Pensaba, recordaba, imaginaba, volvía a pensar en lo mismo, soñaba… era algo un poco martirizante, pero las palabras de Yuiko le habían movido un poco ¿Con quienes estará conviviendo Soubi¿Mujeres… u hombres? Repentinamente un ruidito le llamó la atención, volteó tratando de buscar de donde provenía topándose con unos ojos verdes que lo miraban con disimulo mientras sus labios sostenían un cigarro.

- ¿Está fumando? – preguntó con cierto tono de reproche en la voz la chica – Sabe que no está permitido fumar en el colegio…

- Mmm – murmuró Ritsuka ignorándolo nuevamente – Es de tercero, creo… es hijo del director.

- Eso lo dice todo – dijo Yayoi.

El ojilila lo miró nuevamente sólo para saber si en realidad lo miraba a él o había sido su imaginación, para su alivio el chico se encontraba concentrado en el paisaje que se podía apreciar desde la azotea. Ritsuka lo examinó, era alto y delgado, de piel clara y el cabello rubio dorado apenas luciéndolo un poquito largo, como si no hubiera tenido tiempo de recortarlo y en la oreja izquierda llevaba una arracada plateada que combinaba con los diversos anillos que lucía en sus manos.

- Me pregunto si su padre sabrá que viene a fumar a la azotea – dijo Yuiko profundamente indignada.

- No lo digas tan alto – suplicó Yayoi –Tengo entendido que no tiene muy buena fama… es algo peleonero.

- ¿Cómo yo, no? – dijo Ritsuka recargando su espalda en el barandal – Son puros rumores…

- Si tú lo dices – musitó la chica no muy convencida al respecto.

El timbre sonó, anunciando ahora el final de su descanso y con muy lentos movimientos bajaron de la azotea siendo seguidos por el hijo del director, cosa que los puso algo nerviosos, para su suerte este se desvió en uno de los pasillos dirigiéndose a su aula.

- Ahora los alcanzo, voy al baño – dijo Ritsuka.

- Bien, pero no tardes ¿Entendido? Es la clase de Artes.

- Díganle a la maestra que pasé al baño y listo.

- Si si… como tú digas…

Al entrar al salón pudieron percibir cierto ambiente tenso y cargado de nervios. Las chicas hablaban en voz baja mientras los chicos lucían algo molestos o incluso fastidiados.

- A lo mejor hubo una pelea – comentó Yuiko.

- Si… es lo más probable…

La puerta del salón se abrió dejando entrar a una chica joven de cabello castaño lacio que les sonrío a todos con cierto nerviosismo mientras los estudiantes se sentaban en silencio.

- ¿Uh¿Y Ritsuka-san? – preguntó la chica señalando el asiento vacío.

- Fue al baño – respondió su amigo.

- Ese chico… tiene todo el descanso para ir al baño y siempre se le ocurre cinco minutos antes… en fin… tengo algo de prisa, mi avión sale en una hora.

- ¿Avión? – repitió Yayoi dirigiéndole una mirada confundida a su amiga.

- Sip… ¿Dónde estaban durante el descanso?

- Pues en la azotea – dijo la chica - ¿Por qué?

- Ah… pues porque durante el descanso platiqué con varios de sus compañeros… ¡Tengo una beca en Francia!

- Eso es genial – sonrío Yayoi.

- Si… lo sé… y de paso les presenté a algunos de sus compañeros al nuevo profesor.

- ¿Nuevo…? – murmuró Yuiko.

- ¿Profesor…? – completó su amigo - ¿Será posible que…?

- Pase, por favor Agatsuma-san… no tiene porque quedarse fuera…

- ¿Agatsuma-san! – gritaron a coro ambos chicos mientras veían entrar a Soubi sonriendo felizmente entre los suspiros de las chicas.

- ¡Ay madre santa! – exclamó Yuiko - ¿Soubi-san?

- Ritsuka-san se va a morir – murmuró Yayoi dejando caer su rostro de lleno contra la mesa.

- ¿Lo conocen? – preguntó confundida la maestra.

- Claro que nos conocemos – respondió Soubi por ellos.

- Eh… si… - tartamudeó la chica mirando con nerviosismo la puerta – Trábate en el baño Ritsuka, por favor – rezó mentalmente encomendándose a todos los Dioses de la Tierra.

- Oh… ahí estás Ritsuka-san – dijo la profesora corriendo hacia la puerta para jalar al chico mientras su amiga se cubría el rostro tratando de ignorar lo que seguía.

- ¿Eh¿Qué pasa? – preguntó algo confundido mirando la cara de horror de sus amigos.

- Bueno, siendo mi mejor alumno quería que conocieras a tu nuevo profesor…

- ¿Hm? – dijo con toda naturalidad hasta que sus ojos lilas miraron unos de un tono zafiro sumamente conocidos.

Estaba en shock, no podía moverse… ¿Qué hacía él ahí? Momento… ¿Había dicho nuevo profesor? Se quedó estático tratando de decir algo, aunque pareciera que su lengua se negaba a moverse…

- ¿Ritsuka-san? – preguntó preocupada la mujer - ¿Estás bien? O.o

- ¿Soubi…? – logró decir llamando la atención de todos en esa manera tan informal de dirigirse a él, notando lo sucedido decidió corregirlo - ¿Soubi-san?

Y como Soubi pensó, esto no iría nada bien.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

_Les agradezco por haber leído este fic n.n que la verdad no me convece mucho... pero bueno, me animo escuchando a Miyavi... aunque sufro sabiendo que jamás iré a un concierto de ese chico ¬¬..._

_Espero sus reviews, como siempre son de vital importancia para su humilde servidora._

_Hasta el siguiente capítulo! _


	2. Sin Interrumpir Momentos

**Algo Básico**

**Capítulo II**

**Sin Arruinar Momentos**

Esos ojos lila que siempre lo miraban con timidez y ternura, ahora le lanzaban fuertes oleadas de frialdad y tal vez con una pizca de furia. Realmente, Ritsuka, había tratada de actuar lo más normal que alguien en su posición lo hubiera hecho… atinando únicamente a decirle un "Hola" y dirigirse sin más preámbulos hasta su pupitre donde se sumergió en su mundo tratando de ignorar que el centro de este estaba unos pasos delante de él.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Yuiko con timidez tratando de buscar la mirada del chico.

- Si – contestó cortantemente observando por la ventana una antena de comunicaciones que se alcanzaba a ver a la distancia - ¿Tan obvio es esto? – pensó apretando fuertemente la mandíbula - ¿Tan obvio es que me afecta su presencia…¡Demonios!

Yuiko miró perpleja a Soubi quien ya se encontraba en el escritorio rodeado de varias alumnas.

- Genial – murmuró.

- ¿No sabías de esto, Ritsuka-san? – inquirió Yayoi acercando un poco su asiento hasta sus amigos.

- ¡Yayoi-san! No seas metiche…

- ¡Sólo preguntaba!

- Neh… está bien – musitó Ritsuka aún sin mirarlos – En realidad no sabía…

- No creo que Soubi-san te lo hubiera querido ocultar – abogó a favor del adulto recibiendo por fin la mirada de Ritsuka - ¿O si?

- No lo sé, no me importa…

- ¿Por qué no le preguntas que pasó? – dijo Yayoi notando que Soubi miraba fijamente a Ritsuka.

- No, claro que no – dijo dejando caer su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla mirando detenidamente el techo – Si él no me quiso decírmelo por voluntad propia… no lo obligaré…

- Ritsuka-kun… - murmuró Yuiko profundamente preocupada.

A lo largo de la relación de ambos, ella había sido testigo de cómo afectaba en la vida cotidiana del chico, cambiando su estado de ánimo en un dos por tres… volviéndolo incluso una persona altamente voluble de la cual jamás sabrías su reacción. Miró nuevamente a Soubi, se despedía de la maestra mientras un grupito de chicas le rogaba que diera la clase libre… cosa que no era tan descabellada puesto que habían perdido ya parte significativa de esta.

- ¡Si¡Profesor¡Clase libre! – exclamó Yuiko con ojos suplicantes - ¿Si?

- Bueno… supongo que por ser la primera clase está bien…

Ritsuka se encogió de hombro al escuchar esa voz que le pertenecía en tantas formas, escondió su rostro entre sus brazos sobre el escritorio entrecerrando los ojos...

- No quiero oírlo – pensó – En realidad no quiero…

- ¿Aoyagi-san¿Te sientes bien? – inquirió una chica rubia levantando el flequillo del chico con total confianza – Te ves pálido.

Yuiko y Yayoi percibieron de inmediato el desacuerdo de Soubi ante la confianza de la chica con Ritsuka. Al parecer tendrían muchos nuevos problemas en su relación para los cuales, tal vez, no estaban preparados.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería? – la chica se había arrodillado a un costado tratando de acomodar los mechones rebeldes que intentaban cubrir los ojos lila a toda costa.

- Puedo ir solo – dijo Ritsuka incorporándose tan bruscamente que hizo tambalear a la chica – Perdón…

- No te preocupes, Aoyagi-san – murmuró la rubia con las mejilla sonrojadas - ¡Profesor¿Puede ir Aoyagi-san a la enfermería? No se siente bien…

- Claro – respondió mirando el rostro pálido del chico.

Y como era de esperarse, pasó de largo tratando de ignorarlo por completo, con la mirada fija en la perilla de la puerta aunque a cada paso pareciera que se alejaba un poco más. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y al abrirlos se mareó levemente, apresurando el paso, más por instinto que en busca de alivio, y salió lo más rápido que pudo del salón. Tras cerrar se dejó caer a un costado de la puerta tratando de tomar aire y calmarse un poco ¿Qué le sucedía?

Caminó acompasadamente por el pasillo, escuchando con efecto altamente sonoro cada ruido que provenía de los salones vecinos… el sonido de la tiza sobre el pizarrón, el borrador, los lápices al escribir, las páginas al ser agitadas por el viento… voces…

- Aoyagi-san… - el escuchar su nombre lo hizo girarse bruscamente mientras todo se movía lentamente y sus ojos empezaban a nublarse, pero como siempre, aparentando estar bien.

Su mirada alcanzó a contemplar un fuerte tono verde y cayó perdiendo por completo las fuerzas, inconciente.

* * *

En medio de la oscuridad una intensa luz amarilla brillaba al fondo… 

- ¿Dónde estoy? – pensó revolviendo su cabello.

Intentó moverse, pero al pareciera que hubiera corrido kilómetros enteros pues sentía el cuerpo pesado y cansado. Abrió lentamente los ojos sintiendo una fuerte punzada en estos al recibir directamente los rayos del sol.

- ¡Ahhuch…! – se quejó cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

Rápidamente la luz fue cubierta y ahora todo permanecía en una agradable sombra; contrariado abrió lentamente los ojos observando un lugar algo conocido, la enfermería del colegio.

- Tarde más en traerte que en que despertaras – dijo una voz desde un rincón.

Realmente estaba confundido, notó como permanecía a oscuras… miró las ventanas cubiertas por las cortinas y se detuvo en ese pequeño detalle.

- Las cerré porque te lastimaban – dijo nuevamente la misma voz.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó sentándose con algo de cansancio.

- Ikari Karin, tercero A…

El chico por fin pudo enfocar al dueño de esa voz, captando a primera instancia toda su atención el color intensamente verde de sus ojos…

- El hijo del director – pensó recordando haberlo visto fumar en la azotea – Gracias… por traerme…

- Te veías mal… desde lejos lo pude notar – se justificó rápidamente – Tuve que preguntar…

- Ya veo… uh… ¿Cómo sabías mi nombre?

- ¿Aoyagi Ritsuka? – murmuró con una leve sonrisa – Por mi padre… le fue enviado tu expediente aparte de los demás por demostrar un comportamiento algo diferente…

- Ya veo… así que el director me "estudió".

- Si lo quieres poner así… aunque te diré que no recibió el mío simplemente porque no tenía nada nuevo que mostrarle mi expediente…

Ritsuka sonrío disimuladamente ante el comentario mientras analizaba detenidamente al chico, topándose con que este tenía varias banditas en el rostro.

- ¿Te has caído?

- No, tuve una pelea con un chico – respondió tranquilamente – Me mandaron a la enfermería y luego tengo que subir a la dirección…

- ¿Te castigarán?

- El ser el hijo del director no es tan bueno como todos piensan, por el contrario, mis castigos son mas largos o pesados, todo para no demostrar ningún favoritismo hacia mi.

- Ya veo… ¿Y el otro chico?

- En el salón, a él no le ha pasado nada… sus amigos lo ayudaron y yo terminé peor.

- Entonces lo que dicen es cierto…

- En realidad no, pero todos piensan eso y me provocan…

Ritsuka observó el pequeño reloj rojo que yacía sobre una mesa y dio un largo suspiro.

- Aún no termina la clase de Artes…

- ¿Ya conoces al nuevo profesor, Agatsuma-san?

- Si – respondió con desgano mientras sentía como ese coraje dormido despertaba poco a poco.

- No entiendo porque mi padre ha aceptado a alguien como él en la escuela…

- ¿Uh¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿Recomendado por Ritsu-sensei? Ese tío nunca trae nada bueno… pero pareciera como si le hubiera lavado el cerebro a mi padre…

- ¿Ritsu-sensei? – repitió recordando haber visto o escuchado ese nombre antes - ¿Quién es?

- Es normal que no lo sepas… pero no te ayuda en nada saberlo sino eres parte de ello.

La puerta se abrió sobresaltando a ambos chicos, Karin se asomó levemente sintiéndose profundamente incómodo frente a los ojos zafiro que se acercaban rápidamente hacia ellos.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó con un dejo de enojo en su voz tratando de no abalanzarse sobre Ritsuka a ver si se encontraba bien o si ese chico le había hecho algo.

- Me desmayé en el pasillo y Ikari-san me trajo a la enfermería – se apresuró a contestar Ritsuka – Es todo.

Soubi miró de soslayo al chico mientras intentaba relajarse un poco.

- ¿Le digo a la enfermera que llame a los padres de Aoyagi-san? – preguntó Ikari mientras empezaba a retirarse.

- No es necesario, lo haré yo mismo – dijo Soubi – De todas formas, gracias…

- No hay de que, nos vemos…

Y ahora estaban simplemente ellos dos, en completa soledad sin nada que decir… Soubi miraba a Ritsuka mientras este último estrujaba con fuerza el borde de la suave sábana que lo cubría.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó el adulto aproximándose un poco.

- Si…

- ¿No has tomado nada?

- No, acabo de despertar…

- Me preocupe cuando empezaste a tardar…

- Estoy bien – dijo fría y cortantemente, intentando que esa frase se aplicara en la mayor cantidad posible de sentidos.

Silencio.

Soubi se sentó junto a Ritsuka, esperando tal vez que este se alejara bruscamente… pero sin embargo permaneció en el mismo lugar.

- No busqué la manera de decírtelo… no quería arruinar ningún momento…

- ¿Y así va a ser siempre¿Jamás vas a querer arruinar ningún momento y por eso me ocultarás las cosas? – por primera ves le reclamaba sin gritarle o levantar la voz, cosa que le preocupó realmente.

- Puedes castigarme…

- Sabes que no haré eso.

Los delgados dedos del adulto acariciaron el cabello de Ritsuka, rozando, también, con suavidad sus mejillas… quitándoles ese tono pálido para ser adornadas por uno rojizo. El chico lo miró con timidez, era la primera ves en el día que lo miraría a los ojos… sabía lo peligroso que podía ser aquello, pues siempre terminaba sumergido en la profundidad de estos…

Soubi se acercó lentamente hasta el rostro de su Sacrifice, lucía realmente tierno con las mejillas ruborizadas y los ojos entrecerrados, presa de los nervios.

- Te amo, Ritsuka…

Nuevamente ese sentimiento de que todo estaba bien, con un simple beso de Soubi todo parecía aclararse y brindarle la mejor oportunidad que hubiera imaginado, y es que por más que le doliera aceptarlo… pero en los brazos de él podía sentirse protegido y amado, desechando por completo su nombre… "Loveless". Rodeo tímidamente su cuello, acercándolo más a él… necesitaba sentirlo cerca, no sabía porque, pero las lágrimas empezaban a brotar sin razón aparente… enredó sus dedos en el rubio cabello acariciando suavemente la nuca del adulto…

- Todo está bien… - le susurró al oído mientras lo acogía en un fuerte abrazo – Ritsuka…

Pero lo que ambos ignoraban, era la intromisión de una tercera persona que los observaba con la puerta entreabierta.

* * *

Los chicos caminaban a prisa y hablaban animadamente de cómo les había ido en el día, aunque en casi todas las conversaciones de las chicas… estaba el nuevo profesor de Artes que arrancaba suspiros con tan solo su recuerdo. Ritsuka lucía algo incómodo mientras bajaba las escaleras junto con sus amigos, rodeados de chicas de segundo grado que no paraban de hablar de lo hermoso de los ojos zafiro… de si tendría novia o si era casado… 

- No precisamente novia – pensó malhumorado mientras se abría paso bruscamente entre la gente.

- ¡Ritsuka-kun¡Espéranos! – exclamó Yuiko mientras jalaba a Yayoi para que no se atrasara.

Prácticamente, llegaron hasta la salida, siendo llevados por la corriente de estudiantes que parecía una enorme cascada con una fuerza impresionante para arrastrarte a donde fuera. Yuiko y Yayoi respiraban agitadamente mientras dejaban sus espaldas descansar en la pared…

- ¡Que horror! No recordaba que fuéramos tantos estudiantes… - se quejó Yayoi acomodando sus lentes – ¿Así es siempre… o peor aún… así será siempre?

- No te garantizo nada – dijo Ritsuka divertido con la escena – Bueno, me voy…

- ¿No esperarás a Soubi-san?

- Algo así… - respondió mientras su rostro se teñía de un suave tono rojo - ¡Nos vemos mañana!

- ¡Adiós, Ritsuka-kun!

- ¡Adiós, Ritsuka-san!

- ¡Adiós!

- ¿Y ahora que tramará? – preguntó Yuiko sin entender.

- No sé… pero supongo que no pueden irse juntos de la escuela o todos sospecharían…

- Lo bueno es que creo que nadie recuerda que Soubi-san venía casi siempre por Ritsuka-kun…

- Es una gran ventaja… en fin… ¿Quieres ir por un helado, Yuiko-san?

- ¡Si¡Vamos! n.n

* * *

Ritsuka se mecía suavemente sobre sus pies mientras aguardaba bajo el árbol de un parque cercano, miraba con insistencia el reloj de su celular pero a la ves cuidando de no verse demasiado ansioso. Sus ojos se iluminaron de inmediato al ver al adulto que se acercaba cargando un delgado portafolio café. 

- ¿Y… a dónde quieres ir? – preguntó revolviendo el suave cabello oscuro - ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa o quieres venir conmigo?

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó con una sonrisa aferrándose al brazo del chico.

- ¿A dónde quieres que vayamos?

- No sé…

- ¿Es una cita? – preguntó emprendiendo el paso.

- ¡Soubi! – exclamó colorado cubriendo su rostro con la manga del saco del rubio – No lo digas tan alto…

- ¿Entonces lo es?

- Si… creo que si…

- Bien… vamos a almorzar a algún lugar bonito ¿Te parece?

- Si…

Y se alejaron, nuevamente ignorando que eran observados desde la distancia con cierta curiosidad, tal vez para examinar la mejor manera de separarlos…

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**¡Tuve Revies hermosos! T.T Gracias, gracias y más gracias¡Los adoro! T.T  
**

**Zedfer: Juju yo tampoco me quejaría del profesor XDDD De hecho estaría bastante feliz y dando brinquitos por todos lados XDD... El hijo del director... uhm... pues a ver que te parece este cap :)**

**Nireya: Que bueno que te gustó la idea n.n jeje igual a mi XD yo y mi mente macabra y pervertida ¬¬... ¿Realmente te gusta como escribo? T.T Que lindap, nunca me dicen cosas por el estilo u.u'...**

**Danny¡Aquí está la continuación¡Disfrútala:D **

**Yuu Kleiyu¡No desesperes! Poco a poquito n.n Aquí tienes nuevo cap...**

**Zahia-vlc¿Qué sabías? o.O... uhm... me tienes intrigada ¬¬... q bonito q pienses q es bonito (juju nóteste que parece trabalenguas XDDD)**

**Elsa Agabo¿Fué el primer fic de Loveless que leiste? Ojalá no te defraude u.u... de paso te recomiendo todos los que están en fanfiction n.n! Sobre Soubi... juju... no sé, lo pensaré... lo prefiero de complaciente XDDDDD jaja ntc... ya veremos como va con la historia!**

**AsNekon¿5 capítulos? Uhhh estás en lo mejorsito... waaa me atonto cuando pienso en ese anime... realmente me encanta, es mi favorito de favoritos¿La Universidad? No te preocupes, no te presiones... si necesitas tiempo para pensar, tómatelo... te recomiendo los examenes de aptitudes y cosas así, la verdad si ayudan :)... pero sobre todo... NO TE PRESIONES... con tranquilidad mejor :)**

**Pauli-chan: T.T... Niniap... me has hecho inmesamiente feliz... gracias de verdad por tu review, andaba con los ánimos por los suelos y gracias a ese mensajito en el correo se me subieron las ganas... y mira, ya escribí otro cap :) ¡Gracias! Espero no defraudarte :)**

**darkangelloveless: Ñam... Ritsuka perdiendo sus orejitas con Soubi... juju... no sé... tal vez... suena muy tentador... pero como ya dije... veamos como va conla historia... n.n! **

**Espero que este cap igual me dejen sus reviews, saben que son muy valiosos para mi... me animan a continuar escribiendo :) y eso que en esta semana pensé en de plano dejar de hacerlo y dedicarme al violín u.u...**

**¡Reviews! ****¡Reviews! ****¡Reviews! **

**Esperando que se haya comprendido el punto... me retiro :) ¡Saluditos!**

**Helena V. **


End file.
